TMNT 2012 Fanfiction (mutant OC)
by glowinggemma
Summary: Why me? That something I've always wondered? I'm always on the move never becoming attached to anything or anyone. It's lonely but better alone than betrayed again, right? Who am I you might ask? The name's Rhapsody, but most know me as Blue Hood the hero that has been keeping New York safe! Safe from what, exactly? read and find out!
1. Prolong

Ok in this story Casey met the guys alittlebefore April'sdad got mutated and this takes place after he was Cured but before Karai accepts the fact that Splinter is her real father! If that makes senses! Now that that's taken care  
of it! I don't ownTMNT! Also I got the inspiration for thefirst fewchaptersfrom Lost Boy by Ruth B. Also I tried to write thefirst part like an episode ya know,theway it goes to a comic book! I probably failed  
atthat, but maybe I didn't! Letme know how I did in thereview that I'm hoping you'll write! HINT HINT! And finally I have the same story on Wattpad with images andsongs!

 **Her blue-eyed boys**

No one's point of view

A girl runs across the rooftops. Her small lean form never slowing or wavering even when she jumps onto buildings across thestreet. She finally slows and stops near the Brooklyn Bridge. She turnedher head left and right, checking for people  
and/orcameras that might witness her departure from the surface as thedawn approached.

After making sure there were none, she made her way down to the shoreline andwalked up to the giant support that stood post near Manhattan. Shegentlytraces the outlineof something carved into thestonesupport, cleverly

hiddenbeneath allthe graffiti. The stone softly lit up wherever herfingers touched. Once she was done, she placed her hand in thecenter and pushed itin and turned it90 degreesto the right. It quietly rumbles

walks in beforeplanting her feet on a well-worn rugs. Sensors hidden under the rugs felther familiar weight andturned on a video wall to hide theenterance and stoodguardwaitingfor her to tell them what to

do next. Werethey to scan for the weightofsomeone new that would be staythe video walls fartherout soshe could take in groceries, orwere they simply just to close behind her andopen the door to her living space.

She stepped on the small, almost hidden, water circle rug, toe-first before firmly stamping herheel down, signaling for thedoors toclose behind her andwait for her to manually openthe second door. After the doors closed

behind her, she turned onher foot and started walking the perimeter inside the support before shecame to a wallthat separatedher from where shestartedthe small groove,it lit up,showingthe same symbol from the first

door, before actuallyopening. She lifted her headas she walked in, exposing a pair of brilliant

and luminescentblue eye that glowedin the darkness as thesecond door closed behind her. Her only lightnowbeingthe symbol on the door,a fairy-like flower inside a circle. It lit up brightly, before fading to

black.

*cue TMNT 2012 theme song!*

Even in complete darkness the girl easily makesherway to the light switch. She turned them onat the lowestpossible setting but still winced atthe light. Squinting, she slowly adjusted her eyes to the light. She sat down asthe

painin her head increasedand looked around the small space, she currentlycalled room itself was verytall seeing as it pretty muchwent all the way up withthe support itself but it was still farfrom

glamorous.

The first level, which she was currently on, was mostlycarpet over amesh floor, she didherselfdue to the fact that she wanted the first and technically only real level since the rest were technicallylofts thatwerealso

made of meshcovered by carpet, to be level with theenterance,if not possibly afeet steps below, which sadly was too much work so she just left it as is!

Anyway it contained avery small cooking area, complete with old and broken beyondrepair appliances. To cook she either had to eithermess with the electricity she was lucky enough to have considering how old the wiring was or make a fire

ontosmall wood-burning stove she found ina junkyard, usually it wasthelatter. 10 stories above that was whereshe stored hersupplies, go another 10 stories up andyou'll find yourself in a smallbedroomand

bathroom, go a few stories higher you'll finda lookout area whichshe used to keep an eye on the city whenever any of her unwanted assets popped out.

Speaking of which, she grimaced as thepoundingin her head only increasedwith feeling of wingsgrowing out her upper back. The head ache quickly left her,leaving her dizzy. She bent over as she attempted to catch her breath.

Once she did sheweakly stretched herwings, getting used to the dull ache of wings attached to back. Her sore kneesached as shebent them before pushing off. Less than a minute later hersmall feet touched the first 'loft',

the one where she kept a majority of hersupplies.

Holding her head in one handand using thewallas support, she made herway to the medical supplies,shekept inside a large tackle box meant for it up, she wasrewarded with a thermometer. Placing

under her tongue, she waited for the beep. Pulling it out, she groaned. _104 degrees._ She placedthe thermometer back in its place before opening asmall pillbottle,taking one tohelp with the headache.

She closedthe box and stoodup,wincing at thepainfully increasing ache inher joints. She visably flutteredherwings before pushing off with all the might she could muster, to make it to her 'bedroom'.She

barely bothered to loosen the laceson her shoes, knowing theywould easily slip off her too smallfeet, before throwing herself onto hermattress, fallinginto a fitful sleep. About 3 hours later, she woke upand

rushed to the bathroom before throwing up the contents of her stomach. Shakingly, shegot up, and shuffled her way tothe edge of the platform. Shespread her wings and leanedforward lettinggravity takeher down, only

using herwingsto slow it to more of a glide.

Looking through her foodpanty,she found a big pot in case her stomach decided to oppose her decision. Shegrabbed some Sprite and abag of Saltines before sitting takingsomesmallsipsof the

soda, her throats felt a bit better, (or at least didn't feel like it was on fire)as didher stomach as she nibbled on crackers. Thepain inherstomach eased up on her enoughto take another wack at some shut

eye. Taking thebucket with her justin case,she opened thehidden dumbwaiter she installed when she found the place and pulled herself up to her sleeping areal. She laid on the bedand attempted to sleepbut instead

she keptpassing in and out of consciousness.

A few hours later she woke up to the feeling ofherwings tightening, signaling it was a fewhour til sundown,she got up and stretched, sighing in relief when she felt the connectionbetween her wings andher back, lessen

enough to change tops. Immediatelygrabbing the first warmish shirtshe could findthathad a hood and slitsfor her wings. She slipped it onwithout second thoughtbeforehunting downsome pants. She found

some loose sweats that looked warm and slipped intothose as well. Looking for a pair of shoes she was awarded with a pairof water shoes that actually mostly fither feet just asize toobig, less soif she wore them

on the wrong foot. Satisfied withher clothes, she pulledthe rope to bring stairs from thelookoutdown toher level. Going up them, she lookedaround at the nearlysetting sun, now mostly hidden behindsome

clouds. Smiling shelooked at TCRI. _No particular activity over there._ Shethought smiling in relief untilshe noticed hercalendarwith the words 'full moon'circled in red,nextweek, meaning

it was about time to check on her other hideouts. Sunlight camein though the small hole in the lookout, tightenedher wings to herspine, at the same time as awave of nausea hit herlike a ton of bricks.

Not wantingto dealwith it anymore than she had to, she carefully made her waydown as quickly asshe coulddown to herkitchen and made some dry toastto nibble on. She looked at the hatch that led to the system of

passageways, known as the tunnels which are made upof abandoned subway stops/tunnelsand thesewer system. She quicklydecided to put it off for a few days. Just tilthe bugwas gone. Grabbing some water she acheingly

made her way back up to her bedroom determined to feel better.

* * *

It took her a whole week, but she was pretty sure she wasover the worst of it. She occasionally had a splitting headache or wanted tothrow up the small amount of food she nibbled on but she rode it out. And speaking of riding somethingoutshe

now stood over the hatch, this time in a pair of loose yogapants and a navy blue jacket over a silver dry-fit T-shirt (with slits in the back for her wings of course) along with the water shoes from before. It wasasimpleoutfit

that she could easily move in, but also had a hood to coverherface or rather her eyes.

After decidingagainstcalling on her hunter side,she jumped down flutteringher wings longenough to seal the entrance before silentlydropping down to ground,landingin a crouch. She looked around making sure

the coast was clearbefore quickly makingherway through the tunnels. After seeing that her lastknown occupants were now gone,she slowed down and leisurely checked her otherones knowing she had a full day before her

wings wouldleave due to the full moon even without exposure to itssoftsilver rays.

She almostto her thirdto last hideoutwhen sheheard voices nearby maybe a few tunnels over. ' _Come on, Leo! I still don'tsee why we need to patrol the sewers!"_ Achildish voicesaid. She sharplyinhaled

and frantically looked for aplace to hide. She knew that was a small openinginthewall and pipingup ahead. It was outof sight and be really easy to miss, if you didn't know what tolook for but she wouldn't

be able to get out unseen if she briefly considered just sticking to the ceiling and hoping theydidn't look up and that the pipes could take her weight. But it wasreally decided when she heard a second voice just

around thecorner from where shewas currently standing. _"I told you Mikey, with how close the footbots have been getting to the lair it's important to make sure they haven'tfigured out where it is."_ She jumped upin

fear, thankfully,somehownot upsettingthebats sleeping above. She quickly got above the pipes to give herselfsome herself against the ceiling,she slowlyand silently started crawling

in the direction of the hideout which coincidentally was also the the two were going. She internallycursed her badluck,before peering down. Tryingto get an idea of what she was dealing with. Shemanaged to get a pretty

decentlook at them, considering the dim lighting and mostly look at them through the holes in the piping.

She quicklyrealized that they to be exact. They also seemed to be around her age and _were ninjas_? The last one confused her but seeing as they had ninja masks (not that it really hid anything

since it was really just more of a stripeof fabric), ninja weapons (katanas, nunchucks and shirikans), and through they moved casually, they had this undeniable grace with their movements. The type that came with years of ninjutsutraining

and she would know seeing as she usually movedin a verysimilarway. "Bro, do you feel like we're being watched?" The one in Orange asked. The one in blue stopped. 'Now that you mention it_' Is as far ashe got when she silently

flicked herupsetting thebats around her. They dive-bombedthe 2 while she used thedistraction to move to a better hiding/vantage point, a partial collapsed wall from the 'strange earthquakes' a few months ago.

After theswarm leaves, the two boys sat down,catching their breaths. "I guess that answers that question huh, Leo? Leo, bro you there?" 'Leo', or blue didn't respond. He hadhis eyes closed in what seemed to beintense concentration.

She looked athim and realized was he was doing, a spilt secondbefore he would have released histhrowing stars and wouldhave pinned her andher wings to the wall.

Fortunately at thatmoment some bats cameback scaring'Mikey', who immediately triedto cling to his brother,distracting him from his focus and making his aim off enough that she was able to dodgeand deciding notto

look a gift horsein the mouth, (though considering where the expression came from maybe she should have) she usedthedistraction to reachthe hole in the wall.

Tucking herself into itas muchas she could, she quickly tried tomatch the breathing of thelatter of the two. It was a fairly small opening but got bigger as youwent in butit was still more than enough to put her on

edge,seeing as if you stretched yourbody tooclose to the opening you could be seen. She looked around thesmall hole, trying to distract herself from her seemed bigger than she remembered butshe was more focusedon

the wall parallel to her. The one that was currentlyblocked by two pairs of greenlegs. _They're too close to see the opening,_ she readoned. _So,as long asI don't do anything to make them look down they wouldn't find me!_ She

/thought to herself. Butthey were clearly well trained it the art of detection. Because next thing she knew she was staring at2 pairs of blue eyes. _Why'd they haveto be blue?_ She asked herself cowering,as she pushed herselfagainst

the wall even more. While feverishly tryingto come up with an escape plan, another pounding headache came, making it next to impossible to think, before it left after what seemed like hours. After finally accepting thefact that she was trapped

and thatshewasn'texactly going anywhere at the moment she slightly uncurledherself so she was a bit more comfortable but wouldstill be ableto defend herself if they anything. She quickly

tookin the details she hadn't noticed before in thedimmerlighting from orange one, or Mikey as his name seemed to be, seemed even more childlikeup close with his adorable freckles, and sweet and very sinceresmile. Butin her opinion itwas

his eyes that put it over thetop. The orange mask boldly contractedwith his soft yet still very bright baby blue eyes. Hisexpression was similartothatof a child's thatsees something interesting; instantlyfilled

with wonder andunderlining excitement, with no traces of fear or worry. While the otheror I guess 'Leo'seemedfar more calm and mature but at the same time still sort of innocent in his own seemed about as curiousas

his brother but wasclearly more cautious about it. His mask wascobalt blue, but his eyeswerethis royal ocean sapphireshade,one that just seemed to pullher into their depths. They watchedher with a mix

of surprise, interest, and concern. And she was pretty sure she knew why. Itwas almost completely darkin the gap but theycould still most likely ifnot completelymake out her small form and tellthat she wasn't human.

But one thing she was sure they could see was her blue eyes staring right back. The eyes she hid for so long because of how fickle they were, almost always changing colorsbeforegoing back to the seemingly ever-changing shadeblue

that theyusually were. A fascinating mixof electricblue, cerulean,ocean,and midnight blue,that was captivatingwith the emotions that danced and swam inthe dark yet bright color ofher irises. She

felt very thankful that she onlyhad a pair of wings to deal withat the opened his mouth butBlue put his hand on his brother'sshoulder stopping him, before tryingto get a bit closer. Sheinstinctuallytried

to put distance between them,pressed her back to the wall. "You okay dudette?"Orange asked very concerned whenhesaw this. He pushed hisbrother aside so he could get closer. She flinched backatthe distance closing

between them. Blue's solum eyes softened at this. "We're not going to hurt you if that's what your worried about. Warrior's honor."

He saidgently, his eyes showing he meant it. She almost laughed when his eyes seemed to doa little happy dance, asshe slowlyuncurled herself from the wall. They stared in strangely almostcomfortable silent for a few minutes,

before blue spoke again."If wehand you ourweapons will you come out?" He asked gentlynoticing howher eyes keptflicking totheir eyes widened at this but after a minute shehesitantlynodding.

Seeing this they both smiledand gentlypushed the weapons towards her before bothextendinga threefingered hand, that she assumed was to help her out and/or to shake in greeting. Hesitantly she took them both after pushing

the weapons out of the way so she wouldn't hurt herself. They gently pull her out taking in her small form as it slowly immersed into the light. Her long hair was the color of melted dark chocolate, and almostfell down to her waist. Her skin

was a palecreamy beigetype color, like she used to spend a lot of time in the sun but doesn't letting go of her hands they carefullyhelped her up before gently shaking her hands. "I'm Leo and this is my brotherMikey."

Blue said before letting go. "Niceto meetyou?"She saidcringing slightly, when her voice cracked from lack of use. But it didn't see to bother they two especially since shedidn't look like shewas going to bolt at

any minute. "And you name is..." Mikey asked, giving her an adorable winning laughed at this making them smile even more. "Rah-Duck!" She saidsuddenly,pushingthem down, justbefore something hit her wings. A

dart of some kind. She growled and launched herself at the Krangg droids pulling the darts out as she did. She grabbedan old pipeand swung it like a bat,smashing adroidin half. Grabbing the arm of the destroyed droid

in one hand and pole in the other sheusedit to knockthe dart guns to the ground,breaking themor just hitting the droids themselves. Then they opened fire on her in general and some brought out the tasters they had used

on Leatherhead andadvanced onher. She pulled backleading them away from Leo and Mikey who laidthere dumbfounded for a good 10 seconds before frantically trying to get their shells in gear. Grabbing their weaponsthey try to help

her but there's really not much too do until another 30tried to shoot her from behind. But even as they fought they couldn't helpbut try to watch her fight as much as was clearly an experienced fighter, but she seemed

to be lashingout in anger more than anything else. But one thing is for sure,if they felt bad for the Krangg when Leatherhead fought, they seriously pitied them against this girl especially when she got her hands on oneof thosetasers.

Shefought like a demon, so strong and powerful but also with this subtlegrace in the way thatshe moved. Leohad finished off theirs and started to help her with the ones she was still fighting. He finishing slicing one in half whenhe suddenly heardher  
/cry out in pain. World just seemed to stop moving to came off her wingas she fell, Mikey smacked the head off the Krangg droid she was just fighting and caughther. While Casey and Raph, who were around the corner,finished

off the last off the Krangg. Leo quickly tried to examine the burn

on her wings but pulled away when shegrimacedin pain. The burn was in the middle of her right wing. Evenup closehe couldn't quitetell whattype it was, the wing that is, the burn itself was a severe 2nd almost 3rd

first glance it looked like a butterfly wing but if you look closer it seems to be madeup of feathers. And during the breif brush against her wing before she grimaced he could tell they were made of

that mimicked a butterfly'swing pattern and a really pretty one in his opinion. He decidedto check if she sustained any other injuries, asMikeygently sether down. Raph and Casey regarded her warily. They had seen her

use the droidas a weapon before tossing it down their way. The droids hadshot at them forcing them to go the long way before jumping into the fray. They knew she look harmless now but she was dangerous. "We should take her to Donnie."

Mikey said, getting mixed reactions. Leo agreed but Raph and Casey had different opinions. 'What is it with you and bringing dangerous things to the lair Mikey!" Raph said, with Casey backing him up. "She needs help Raph!" Leo said, trying to understand  
/why his brother was so against this whenApril came running down this way. "Guys I just saw like 20 Krangg brains running away when I entered the sewer...whoa!" She said when she noticed the girl with wings and how hurt she was. "I'll run ahead  
/and tell Donnie to get the first aid kitready!" She said running even fast than before. And before Casey or Raph got a single word in. Leo and Mikey both quickly hauled her up and threw oneof her arms over their shoulders asgently

as they could afterseeing her grunt in painif she was jousted too much. "Casey, you and Raph go patrol the sewers around the Lair and make sure the Krangg didn't comeacross the lair when they ran." Leo said as he and Mikey gently

wrapped they free arms around her lower back and gently gripped her smallwaist, andhoistedher up so that not only wouldher feet not drag, she would also not get so jousted as they started to move. They moved as fast as they

could to the lair hoping she'd be ok. After all she did save them.

 **What do you think! Review please! Bye!**


	2. Meeting the boys

Sorry it took me so long to update I'm still trying to make my stories not have so many errors, Ok! Now hope you enjoy chapter 2, and please please review this ok!Knowing what people actuallythink of my stories and ideas wouldhelpme  
update fastersince I don't have to worry about it being terrible and notknowingthat it's terrible and then I don't take so long to make each chapter what it is ok!So please please please review! Ok honestly is much appreciated  
so good, bad let me at! As much as I'd love for all ofyou to enjoy readingmy stories as much as I love writing them; I know there are always going to be people who read stories and don't like them! And now that I've said that! When i say I  
want your opinions on it 'good or bad', I mean constructive criticism is appreciated but not all out this is everything they I don't like about this story ok! I love adding ideas from my readers and feel free to send something in anything I use I will  
give credit to, it is still my story with my character and my ideas and plot, so just because you don't like my ideas don't except me to just ditch the idea since I chose it for a reason but ways I can improve the story in general (besides properpunctuation  
andparagraph since I suck at both!) let me know and now enjoy the story!

That I will post at a later date! Sorry but this is the only way that I feel people will actually read an author's note! Forgive me! ?


End file.
